


you’re going to be okay, i’m here

by littledeadly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledeadly/pseuds/littledeadly
Summary: iwaizumi haijime does your skincare after a long day of work.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	you’re going to be okay, i’m here

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to leave a kudos!! 
> 
> from the headcanon that was trending on tiktok

‘today was such a bad day. i can’t do this bullshit,’ i thought to myself as i put the key into the lock and opened the door. the smell of dinner immediately filled the air around me, causing my eyes to water and lips to curl up. i take my shoes off, and head towards the kitchen. 

“hajime?” i said while putting my bag on the table. the tan man was stirring something in a pot. he was wearing grey sweatpants along with a black shirt that fitted nicely. i can feel the water escaping my eyes just as iwaizumi hajime’s gaze met mine. 

“hey babygi- hey princess what’s wrong?” iwa’s voice is laced with concern after he sees the tears streaming down my face. i started letting out choked sobs. he immediately rushes over. 

“shhhh, it’ll be okay. you're safe. you’re alright, i’m here,” the spiky haired man said; pulling me in and rubbing my back. we stay as such until i pull away and look at the man in front of me. 

“is it okay if you tell me what’s wrong?” iwa asks; wiping the tears off my face. 

‘there’s probably mascara all over my face and now it’s on his hand,’ i thought to myself. 

“it was just an overwhelming day at work. the right words weren’t coming out of my mouth and i almost ruined something….” my voice trails off in the end. iwa’s eyebrows furrow. before i knew it he picks me up and i let out a yelp. 

“what are you doing?!” i immediately say as we walk over to our room. he puts me down on the bed and i sit there very confused. he whispers sweet things to me as he takes off my blouse and straight pants. i put my arms around myself feeling insecure. iwaizumi caresses my face.

“you are so unbelievably beautiful.”

my eyes widen and i go red. before i could respond iwa walks over to the closet and gets out his sweatpants and a band t-shirt. he comes back over and slides the sweatpants on me. i’m in awe. i don’t even know how to react he then puts the shirt on me. 

“so so beautiful,” he says. i blush even more. iwa takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom. he ties my hair and then proceeds to sit me on the counter. i’m confused on what he’s doing… iwaizumi opens the cabinet and pulls out a few cotton rounds and makeup remover. 

‘is he…” i think to myself. he pours some of the clear liquid onto the cotton. iwa sets the bottle down and starts wiping my face. ‘oh… he is.’

iwaizumi is taking my makeup off. 

“i don’t deserve you,” i say as he gently wipes my eyes. 

“you deserve more than me,” he replies.

“i could never love another. i love you,” i say while iwa throws the cotton away and opens the towel cabinet. we meet eyes. 

“i love you too,” he states. iwa gets two towels. he puts one on my chest and the other to the side. iwa turns the water on and starts wetting my face. i’m still a little confused on what’s happening… 

iwaizumi gets my face wash and starts gently massaging it on my face. he goes in small circles all over my face for 5 minutes. 

after that, he takes the other towel and dampens it. slowly, iwa slowly starts wiping the face wash off my face. he rinses the towel and repeats the process until all of the product is off, and then takes the towel off my chest. 

he then takes a soft facial towel and pats my face dry. i’m still sitting on the counter trying to wrap my head around what’s happening.

‘i didn’t think it was possible to be so in love’ was the only thought dancing in my head. 

iwaizumi got another cotton round and my toner. he poured the liquid on to the cotton and started gently wiping my face. once done, he throws it away. 

while my face dries, iwa takes my moisturizer out. he takes a little and starts warming it between his finger tips. iwa then lightly massages it onto my face. it’s something i could easily fall asleep too. 

he proceeds with my under eye cream, hydrating mist, and medicated lip balm. when he’s done he places a soft kiss on my forehead. 

“you got through the day, and for that i am incredibly proud of you,” iwaizumi said standing directly in front of me. 

i don’t respond. i just stare at him with loving eyes. i scoot off of the counter and iwa backs up a little. i wrap my hands around his muscular body, and rest my head on his chest. iwa stands there frozen for half a second, before hugging me back, and resting his head on top of mine. 

iwa broke the comfortable silence. “hey lovely, are you hungry? are you in the mood to eat?” 

“mmmm yeah just a little,” i respond. he takes my hand and leads me downstairs. i sit down in the dining room and rest my head on my hands. i close my eyes while i wait for the food. 

*clink*  
i open my eyes to see iwa set our plates down. he sits across from me and smiles. i smile back and look down. the food looked amazing. but i don’t think i can finish all of it… 

my thoughts must’ve been written all over my face. “if you can’t finish it that is completely fine. just eat as much as you can, okay?” iwa says. 

‘god i love him so much.’ i nod my head. 

the comfortable silence arises again. neither of us ever hate it. it’s the complete opposite, actually. we love it, because we know that we can exist together without always having to talk. 

i try and eat as much as i can. “don’t force yourself,” iwa reminds. 

“i’m not! i just want to enjoy the wonderful food my significant other prepared!” i reply back. we both exchange warm smiles.

after eating, we clean up the table. neither of us ate a lot (and we were both exhausted) so we decided to skip our walk. it was something we did almost everyday after dinner. 

we head to the bathroom to brush our teeth. right after, we walk over to our room. i get into bed first and wait for hajime. he takes off his shirt. i may or may not be staring…

iwaizumi seems to notice. “what? enjoying the view?” 

“mmmmm yeah,” i bluntly say, smiling. 

“okay, maybe sleeping shirtless tonight is a good idea.”

“it’s a really good idea.” iwaizumi laughs. 

he crawls into bead and i immediately attach myself onto him. we end up with my head in his chest and god knows what with our arms. all i know is that one of iwa’s hands is playing with my hair. 

“i love you so much. always and forever.” hajime states, pulling me in closer. 

“i love you too. always and forever,” i manage to slur out before i fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> yea the klaus mikelson reference “always and forever” leave me alone-


End file.
